


Prompts:  Cooking, Confession, Video Games

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blowjobs, Confession, Cooking, First Time, M/M, Souyowrimo 2017, Yosuke is the best roomie, also sexy times, general anxiety disorder, getting together fic, hair tugging kink?, handjobs, honestly this whole thing is really self-indulgent, prompts, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Our two favorite boys are enjoying their days together in the big city as college students.  When life starts to catch up with Yu, Yosuke comes to the rescue with a little home-made love.  It's just another thing that makes Yu realize he can't live a day without this dork.Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries DX.  I know it's December I KNOW but these are some Souyowrimo 2017 prompts that I needed to finish.  This is a 3-chapter story I'm posting all at once because I don't handle cliffhangers well, personally.Tagged explicit for the last two chapters.





	1. Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list can be found on [Tumblr here](http://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com/post/167026874782/souyo-nov-writing-challenge).
> 
> I don't know why I felt compelled to finish these. Now that they are I don't know what to do with myself. ._.

Yu walked into their new apartment every day with just about the same environment to greet him.  That was a good thing, to him.  He liked where they’d decided the lamps would go, and what photos to hang on which walls.  And the dim lighting and the smell of last night’s peppermint tea that he made to calm his stomach on hectic days were just the type of comfort he needed after slaving away in classes all day.  

But walking into the apartment this afternoon was entirely different.  The smell hit him immediately - something was on the stove, and that _something_ was curry.  Unmistakably his own recipe, to be exact.  This was . . . unexpected.  

“Yosuke?”  

He set his bag down on the floor by the door.  As he kicked off his shoes, he could hear a wooden spoon scrape a metal pot as it stirred.

“Yo!”   

Yu came around the nearby corner and was met with an incredible sight: it was Yosuke, alright, sleeves rolled up, face peering into a giant pot as he continued to stir.  A dishtowel was slung over his shoulder.  Music blared from the headphones around the boy’s neck.  Dishes were everywhere (but he’d seen worse).  The kitchen was alive with color and spice, and the smile Yosuke flashed him only added to the brilliant scene before him.

“What is . . .”  he began, but couldn’t finish, as he eyed the various piles of dishes gathering on the countertops and the array of ingredients scattered about (the jar of cinnamon sticks was tipped over but Yu would get it later).  

He came around to Yosuke’s side and inspected the pot’s contents.  Yes, that _was_ his curry.  Yosuke did not . . . _make_ his curry, did he?

“Eh, found your recipe book.  Does it look alright?”  Yosuke asked with some concern as he stopped stirring and looked at Yu’s still slightly-shocked face.  

The consistency looked excellent, from what he could tell.  He’d need to stir it himself to be sure, but the color and the _smell_ and everything looked just about on par with his own preparation.  But - wait - hold all the phones - Yosuke actually _made_ his curry?!

“Yosuke, this looks _amazing_ .  This _smells_ amazing.  What made you want to make this?”  He glanced up into his friend’s face, his awe not ebbing even slightly at the nonchalant way Yosuke shrugged and smiled again.  

“Well, I mean, you’ve been busting your ass over these classes for weeks now. I know we haven’t had a lot of time to cook and clean lately, so I figured I’d be productive on my day off and get some things done.”

He gave the spoon a gentle tap on the side of the pot and laid it on the rest.  Yu had opened his mouth to answer, but once he glanced around the apartment and saw for the first time how _neat_ everything was - the floor vacuumed, the table cleared, blankets folded - he was completely at a loss for words.  Really, the only thing a mess was Yu’s composure (and, okay, the kitchen).  

“. . .”  

Yu didn’t know which element of Yosuke’s hard work to compliment first.  He huffed in disbelief and shook his head, still not any closer.  

“You spent your day off cooking and cleaning?”  He looked at Yosuke again after surveying their now extremely tidy apartment with growing appreciation.  “You know you’re a student, too, right?  And you work part-time?”  

“Yeah, but _I_ have a day off.  You don’t.”  

This was true. Yu had chosen to take his only day off from classes and put himself down for an extra shift at the bookstore.  They didn’t desperately need the money, but Yu had always liked the idea of saving up fast to take it easy down the road.  The expenses of moving had been higher than either of them had anticipated, with the traveling back and forth from Inaba to carry their stuff to the down payments and fees for their place.  Yu had just wanted to make sure they could _pay_ all those bills they accumulated.  

He knew Yosuke would have done the same thing if the job he’d found had allowed him an extra shift.  The patronage Yu showed his current employer before moving to Inaba had earned him a bit of favor in that regard, so picking up an extra 3-4 hour shift wasn’t an issue.  And yes, the long days at class followed by closing shifts at said bookstore certainly weren’t doing any wonders for his anxiety.  

The anxiety . . . he certainly hadn’t expected to get that back again.  He’d done a lot of work over his young life to get it under control.  It was fascinating that after his time in Inaba, something as routine as anxiety could even affect him at all.  They’d fought a _god_ .  They’d fought a god and **_won_ **.  But classes and work?  He was dialed up almost every day.  Talking with Yosuke and late nights (and lots of peppermint tea) were the only things that did the trick anymore.  Managing the apartment had taken a backseat to everything else.  

Still.  

Yosuke did not have to do this . . . He’d cleaned the house _and_ cooked curry.   _Curry_ , of all things.  Yosuke had never made curry before, this much Yu was certain.  It wasn’t the easiest thing to make offhand, either (the girls could attest to that much).  

He smiled a flabbergast but grateful smile at his friend, who simply chuckled and turned back to the pot, picking up the spoon and giving the mixture another thorough stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu's like he folded the blankets what the hell am I going to do with these emotions???


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yosuke's ulterior motives surface and Yu skirts along an anxiety attack. This chapter's a looooot longer so make yourselves comfy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list [here](http://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com/post/167026874782/souyo-nov-writing-challenge).

Just as he expected, the curry had been incredible.  It didn’t taste exactly like how Yu usually made it.  There were some added ingredients and substitutes that Yu would have to taste-test later in order to pinpoint, but whatever his partner had used had worked.  Yu already planned on suckering Yosuke into making it for him again down the road.  

He had insisted on at least making the rice, to which Yosuke pulled a face in resignation and silently agreed. It just required pouring the rice and water into the rice cooker and turning it on, but it was better than standing around in wonderment for another half-hour while Yosuke continued to do all the work.  

And now they sat on the floor at their living room table, legs crossed, scooping up delicious, spicey curry by the mouthful.

“I can’t believe you made this correctly on the first try.  It took me a few times of making it before I had something edible.”  Yu swallowed another too-big bite.  He’d forgotten what a pleasure it was eating a meal he hadn’t had to prepare himself.

“Actually, I had to throw out the first batch,” Yosuke admitted remorsefully, as he too swallowed a bite. “I used _way_ too much cumin and I couldn’t get the taste out?  So.”  He shrugged and took another spoonful.  “What you’re trying is the second attempt.”  

He looked up at Yu and smiled while chewing.  Even though he was being modest, he looked a little proud of himself.  Yu didn’t blame him. Excellent curry on the second try - for a guy who didn’t cook - was something to celebrate.

He looked down at his plate thoughtfully before opening his mouth.  

“Yosuke, thank you.  For this.  For everything you did today.”  

Yosuke had to force himself to stop eating when he could tell how sincere Yu was being. He choked down his last bite and set down his plate, returning Yu’s gentle gaze in broken pieces as he shyly looked down at his food and then his own hands.  He had a slight blush spreading into his cheeks that Yu was sure Yosuke was hoping went unnoticed.  Unfortunately for him, there was very little about Yosuke that Yu _didn’t_ notice.

“It’s . . . it’s nothing, man.  Really.”  He tried to laugh, scratching the back of his head.  

When Yu didn’t stop looking at him, he cleared his throat and tried again.  

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.  We’re both tired, but . . . I can tell you’re _exhausted_.”

Yu blinked slowly at him.  He realized as Yosuke’s words hit him one by one how lucky he was to have a friend like him, just . . . _around_ .  Having each other’s back in the shadow world had always seemed to Yu like it would be enough to carry them through their entire friendship. It amazed him that he was only just now understanding how important it was to have someone to rely on for the real world stuff.  Yosuke was far more reliable than anyone outside of the Investigation Team would ever know; but to Yu, he was the _most_ reliable, the _most_ trusted.  

He knew, had always, that he could rely on Yosuke for literally anything.  Anything, and he would pull through.  It was one of the many reasons he’d fallen in love with him to begin with, after all.

“Not when I’m with you.”  

At Yu’s words, Yosuke didn’t move, but his face flared bright red.  He squirmed a little where he sat.  Yu was sure he was aware how embarrassed he looked and couldn’t help the small smirk that curled on one side of his mouth.  

The brunette looked down at his food again, a small chuckle escaping.  “I don’t know, partner, you look pretty tired now.”  He looked back up at him with a lopsided grin.  

_No way you’re getting out of this, Hanamura._

“I’m serious,” he said quietly.  

Yosuke’s grin half-fell from his face, but he didn’t look away this time as he let Yu continue.  

“I’m really glad I have you.”  

Although, Yosuke might be entirely right yet again. Yu had to be tired for his eyes to actually be watering like this.  It was just some curry and folded blankets.  This was nothing to get emotional over.  This wasn’t . . .  

He sniffed and looked down when his vision became blurry.  He didn’t know if he should move to wipe his ready tears; he wasn’t sure if he should even truly let on that he was about to cry.  He trusted Yosuke implicitly, but . . . crying because he was a good friend was a little much even for the tightest of friendships.

Or so he thought.

In a flurry of movement, Yosuke was by his side.  His plate was being pushed back from the edge and his shoulders were in Yosuke’s comforting grip.  He sniffed against Yosuke’s shoulder, conscientious about not touching his nose to his friend’s shirt. The last time Yosuke had hugged him like this had been quite different.  He’d been hesitant, careful; it took Yu breaking down and clinging to him for Yosuke to return the physical contact he so desperately needed that night.  He’d swooped in and done it brilliantly then, of course, but it was nice to have him be the first this time.  

He hugged back cautiously, his hands grazing the back of Yosuke’s arms. His strong scent and the faint touch of his warm bare skin beneath his fingertips kept him rooted to where he sat, present, in need of nothing else but this. He closed his eyes and let the stillness settle his pulse, calm the rush of panic through his veins that had spiked when he realized he was about to cry.  

“For the record, I’m really glad I have you, too.”  

Yosuke pulled back and looked at him, face a little flushed but bursting with sympathy.  His brown eyes were dark with a long day’s work of cleaning and cooking (all this on top of his own hectic week).  He looked tired but happy, Yu noted, as his eyes roved over his pale cheeks and large mouth, and he thought again - deplorably and for the hundredth time - how nice it might feel to finally press his lips to that mouth.  

He coughed and chuckled, looking down so that he could get that thought out of his head.  

Yosuke certainly didn’t need that right now.  It was hard, though.  They were still touching, and Yosuke hadn’t moved back enough to completely withdraw the temptation Yu felt to close their distance.  His fingers faintly stroked the boy’s arms.  He should pull away and get back to his dinner.

“Hey, Y-Yu?”  

Yu looked up at him again and the joy on Yosuke’s face from before had been replaced with something akin to concern or nervousness.  

“What is it?  Is something wrong?”

Yosuke swallowed and looked down, like the words he was searching for were tucked between them.  

“There . . . may be another reason I decided to do this today.”

Oh, Yosuke had done something.  He was flunking a class and he was going to drop it.  He’d gotten fired from his job. All these thoughts and more screamed though Yu’s brain as he waited for Yosuke’s bad news.  Of course it didn’t change the fact that what he’d done was very sweet, but it had all been so that Yu wouldn’t be mad at him in the end.  He was just trying to smooth him over.  That’s all this was--

“I think . . .”

Worry was a knitted ball winding through his stomach.   _Oh, Yosuke, what happened.  Just tell me.  I’m sure whatever it is, we can solve it._

Yosuke sighed and he released Yu from his grip.  His arms fell to his sides, effectively removing all physical contact.  “Man, this is harder than I thought it would be.”  He crossed his arms and held himself, refusing to look Yu in the face.

Yu’s reserves kicked in then.  He got up on his knees and scooted closer to his friend, reaching out with one hand to hold his shoulder.  “Hey, it’s okay, Yosuke. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” After a beat, he added: “I won’t be mad, I promise.”

Yosuke glanced over at him, brow raised.  After a second he looked away again, like Yu’s words had stung.  He looked so upset that Yu feared he’d somehow made it worse.  

“Do . . . you know what I’m going to say?”  Yosuke’s bottom lip quivered as he finished his sentence.  He looked frightened. Every scrap of the warm radiance he ordinarily exuded seemed completely stripped from his person.  Even his clothes looked to lose a bit of color, his worn shirt dully hanging off his shoulders.  

“No, but I can tell it isn’t good,” he prodded gently.  “Yosuke, what happened?”  

Then, Yosuke took a deep breath, his exhale shaking a little as it left him.  “You _promise_ you won’t be mad,”  Yosuke reiterated.  

Yu nodded.  The anxiety was now a stone grinding into his gut with every second that passed.  “Of course.”   _What on earth could he have possibly done?_

Another quick exhale from Yosuke.  “Good.  Because I think this might be easier done than said.”

Yu didn’t have time to ask him what exactly that meant.  Because Yosuke was sitting up, and in a second, he had attached their mouths in a way they’d never been attached.   They’d shared so much over the course of their friendship - words, hugs, the rare thrown punch - but never this.  Never _this_.  Yu inhaled sharply, letting Yosuke’s jaw mold to his, noses fitting perfectly, as their mouths sunk together slowly, deeply.  

Distantly, Yu was having the poignant revelation that, somehow, after everything they’d been through, there were still things about Yosuke he didn’t know.

The smooth, velvet texture of his lips had been one of them.  

Even for all his want, Yu did not imagine what they could feel like pressed against him, that they could taste like the curry they’d been eating.  Neither of them even knew how to kiss.  But, quick studies that they were, soon their lips were interlocked and searching with intent, breaking open, breath coming hot and fast into their mouths.  

One of Yosuke’s hands wound in Yu’s hair and pulled them tighter together.  And when the brunette’s tongue snuck out and gently - experimentally - licked the inside of Yu’s open mouth, his jaw dropped and his heart almost gave out because that was the _hottest_ fucking thing that had ever happened to anyone.

His groin immediately shot to life, and he couldn’t believe it, his pants tightening, too warm.  When he tried to return the gesture, their tongues met for the first time and slid together, and it was both slick and hot.  Yu didn’t know a tongue - _Yosuke’s_ tongue - could do this, render him like this, stunned and begging.  He let out a desperate sound, some sort of sigh or groan, that caused Yosuke to tighten beneath his touch (when had he grabbed Yosuke’s arms again?).  

But now he was pulling away. _No . . ._

Yu chased his mouth for miles before he opened his eyes and realized Yosuke was sitting back down, too far for him to kiss the way he was positioned.  He sat in longing on his heels, panting in his face, staring at the lips that had just been on his, that he wanted again, that he knew would never leave his memory. Yosuke looked like he was just trying to catch his breath, his cheeks burning so pink Yu should have had the mind to tease him.  

“Don’t stop,” he whispered, a hand rushing to hold Yosuke’s flushed cheek.  “Yosuke, don’t stop . . .”  

And it was possible that Yosuke was overwhelmed, because he choked a disbelieving noise as Yu sat up and closed the space between them, as he reconnected their mouths and pushed his tongue back into Yosuke’s mouth to reignite the fire his friend had started.  And then Yosuke _moaned_.

Soon their hands were gripping each other’s faces and the backs of their necks, and Yu had them so tightly pressed together that it was honestly constricting his airway. He breathed when he could through his nose, grinding their jaws together so roughly he knew it was going to leave _some_ kind of a mark.  

Eventually, Yosuke began trying to force him off (“Yu-”).  When Yu felt the gentle resistance, fear spiked through him and he pulled himself off of his friend, suddenly terrified he’d gone too far.  

“I’m sorry!”  He panted, disturbed at own loss of control.  What had he been thinking?!

But Yosuke refused to let him go.  “No, you’re fine, I just need to-,”  He took his feet out from beneath him, planting his butt on the carpet so that Yu could come in between his legs - which Yu did, as helpless as a lamb being led to slaughter, with Yosuke’s fist wound in his jacket collar guiding him.  “C’mere.”

Yosuke fell back as Yu advanced.  In a few short seconds, Yu was _on top_ of him, their thighs meeting and pelvises aligned.  This was weird.  He was between Yosuke’s legs, with Yosuke beneath him, and they were both hard.  Yu could only gaze dumbly at their erections still constrained by their clothes.   

“Is this okay,” Yosuke breathed, still trying to get Yu to completely lower down on top of him.  But Yu’s arms were locked straight on either side of him, still keeping him elevated above the other.

“Yeah.”

Yu shifted his balance to his knees and sat up, Yosuke’s hand losing its grip on his clothes and falling to clench into the carpet.  To calm himself, Yu ran his hands down Yosuke’s thighs still wrapped in his cargo pants.  Even through clothes, it was amazing being able to touch him like this, in places he hadn’t ever, in this position.  He’d never felt Yosuke’s _thighs_ before.

He found himself fascinated by the way their cocks jutted from their pants, unfortunately at too odd an angle to derive any pleasure.  He gingerly began rolling their hips together, just to see how they shifted in response.    

“Ngh . . .!”

Yosuke’s shirt.  It was riding up.  Yu could see his tender belly beneath it - flat, lean stomach begging to be touched.  Yosuke’s face was tense, his expression furrowed and clearly pained.  He moved his hips on Yu’s, like he was testing the way this felt - to be almost spread out like a girl.  Even with Yu’s movements, his cock wasn’t going to be getting the attention it needed until Yu lowered himself on him completely and pressed against it.  Regardless, he seemed content to simply study Yu’s hips move against him.

There must have been something on his face, because Yosuke slowed his gyrating and shifting and asked, voice careful, “You alright?”  

Yu was quite sure he was.  Or at least, as alright as someone can be for having the only thing they’ve wanted for over a year finally become a reality.  He was alright . . . sure he was.  This was just . . .

“A-are you freakin’ out?”  The alertness in Yosuke’s voice was telling. _  
_

_Freaking out?_

“Maybe,” he answered, with a _lot_ less hesitation than he expected.  

He looked Yosuke in the eyes when he responded so that it would anchor him there. He didn’t need to have an anxiety attack because he was making out with his best friend. That was _not a good time_ to freak out.

Yosuke took a shaky breath or two, then he quickly scooted back, separating their bodies. He was still mostly lying down, only propped up on his elbows.  Now he was no longer towering over Yosuke and Yu was immediately grateful for that. He took a giant breath and placed his hands on his knees.

Yosuke’s collarbone was sticking up through his shirt . . . Yu kept breathing, and he kept staring.

“Hey . . .” Yosuke called, his voice low and calm.  The touching sincerity in that single word was enough to snap Yu out of it.

He blinked.  But, instead of giving a reassuring reply, another answer barreled through Yu’s brain and came out instead.

“You like me.”

Yosuke blinked back, eyebrows coming together. Fair; it might have been a jarring question when it was so obvious.  But then Yu had to be _sure_ .  He had to hear it from _him_.  

Yosuke shook his head and laughed nervously.

“It’s a lot worse than that,” he warned.  His voice cracked. There was no smile on his face that Yu could see.

“You’re in love with me?”  Yu scooted a little closer.  He could feel his heart begin to swell.  These were words he never thought he’d hear from this boy.  His stomach flipped and sank.  

Tentatively, Yosuke nodded, still visibly nervous.  He closed his eyes almost as if he truly expected to be met with rejection.  Or, maybe he just couldn’t believe he’d actually admitted it out loud.  

Yu closed their distance at once, re-merging their bodies and fitting between his legs again.  He closed a hand around his cheek to bring their foreheads together.  “I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” he confessed, finally.  

The words, deep and trembling, fell heavily against Yosuke’s face, his parted lips. His breath stilled, eyes hidden behind a furrowed brow.

“Really?”  He asked this so softly that if Yu wasn’t currently pressed against him, he wouldn’t have heard it.  

He nodded, smoothing his thumb gently over his cheek.  

“Then . . . I’m _really_ sorry it took me this long.”  Yosuke inhaled shakily and let it all out as a relieved laugh.  

Yu laughed, too.  He dove in and pressed their lips together briefly - and _almost_ didn’t pull away, as Yosuke sucked in a breath and his mouth opened to deepen their kiss.  

“It’s okay,” Yu managed to whisper through the broken kiss.  “Your curry was excellent.”

Yosuke snorted laughter.  “That’s only because I followed _your_ recipe.”  

“No,” Yu insisted, tucking his body against Yosuke’s even more and bringing him in for another series of slow, deliberate kisses.  “You’re just incredible.”

Yosuke dropped his head just as Yu was about kiss him again. “Come on,” he mumbled, his brown hair hanging in front of his face, hiding it from Yu’s view.  “ _‘Incredible_ ’ is a little much, don’t you think?”  

Yu could see a faint blush crawl across his cheekbones as Yosuke bit his lips.   

“You are,” he said simply, knowing his argument was sound.

He shoved him playfully to the floor and crawled over him.  Yosuke’s surprised laugh rang in his ears like music.  

“I wonder when I’ll ever get that into your head.”

He pressed their groins together and rocked his hips insistently against the bulge re-forming in Yosuke’s pants.  

Yosuke gasped and dug his fingers into the carpet, his head shooting up to look at their hips grinding together.   

“Oh, man . . . !”  

His voice rattled in the walls of Yu’s brain.  He wanted to always be able to hear this, no matter the cost - if he had to come out to everyone, if he had to give up his life as he knew it. He didn’t want to let anything stand in the way of the two of them.  Not anymore.

He grounded down with renewed fervor, their erections have adjusted in such a way that Yu could thrust normally and they both felt the heated jerk of their foreskins against their boxers.  Yosuke was bucking his hips, too, trying to get even more momentum going.  He was such an easy switch . . .  Yu always knew that Yosuke was an amorous guy, but he was _so_ into it that he didn’t even look aware of the wonderful sounds he was making.  He was grunting and begging with his hips and Yu was in love, completely, at this sight, with this boy beneath him.

Suddenly, Yosuke moaned and pulled them both to a stop, panting madly.  “Hey.”  

His voice was low and shaky, and Yu wondered briefly if something was wrong.  

“You wanna take off your fucking jacket now?”

Yu really tried hard to bite back the sharp jolt of laughter in his stomach.  Yosuke didn’t usually swear like that unless he was angry.  “Someone’s eager,” he teased.  

“It’s like 80 degrees in here, dude.”  

Yu sat back and tugged on the sleeves of his blazer.  He probably should have taken that off much earlier anyway.  

“Better?”  

“Yeah.”

He was now donned in a basic dark grey polo, having also shed his pullover.  He figured Yosuke would want to feel his skin if they were going to continue.

Freed from the constraints of his tailored jacket, he converged on his friend again, lowering himself down completely so that their legs tangled together behind them, so that his chest pressed against Yosuke’s chest and _goddamn_ , Yu never realized how strong it was.  Yosuke’s collarbones were his first target.  He bit down on one and Yosuke gasped.  He nipped and sucked the skin there, sunshine and tang filling his mouth and nose as he trailed up Yosuke’s neck and bit down again.  

“Ngh, shit, god . . .”

Yosuke’s hands were scrambling up his back beneath his shirt, racing along his skin, yanking at the fabric until Yu got the message and sat up to throw that off, as well. Almost before Yu could plant his hands on the floor to lower himself back down again, Yosuke started ripping open the front of his pants.  Startled, Yu immediately stilled his hips in quiet anticipation.  This was moving so fast, and Yosuke seemed so _desperate_.  He didn’t know if he should say anything.  He was too hard to think clearly.

However, once Yosuke was faced with nothing but Yu’s tented boxers, his hands hesitated.  His face was so expressive Yu could see a war forming there, as he licked his lips, as he swallowed, as he panted hard at the decision before him.  His fingers played with the lip of his boxers unsurely.

So Yu kissed him, leaned down so his chest met Yosuke’s shirted chest and kissed him.  Tenderly, he drew their lips together and covered that warm mouth with his, driving, heated, eventually breaking through Yosuke’s lips to fill his mouth with his tongue.  

It was all the encouragement his friend needed.  Soon enough, Yu could feel fingers rubbing insistently along his clothed length.  He gasped and bucked into it.  It was remarkable, the feeling of an outside stimulus pleasing him with such precision.  Grinding had not given the same deliberate effect.  Yosuke’s hands were delicate yet strong, nimble.  What’s more, thanks to a year of dual-wielding, Yu knew what he could _do_ with those hands.  

He groaned and sat up, watched himself buck wantonly into Yosuke’s touch.  Yosuke was bucking along with Yu’s hips, too, even though he wasn’t getting anything out of it.  He was just really wound up; Yu was definitely going to have to switch things, eventually.  

When the stimulation became too much and not enough simultaneously, and his head was spinning and buzzing with the amalgamated sounds of their panting and groaning and grunting, Yu realized he desperately had to take a breath.  He eased back and tried to get his heart under control.  It was hammering like a fucking snare drum against the inside of his chest.  His face was burning up.  He was torn with indecision, unable to wrap his mind around what he wanted to do to Yosuke, what he wanted his friend to do to _him_ .  If he were being honest with himself, Yosuke could proposition to fuck him tonight and he would let him without hesitation.  But he needed to _breathe_ first.  Just breathe.  And the rest could come later.

When Yu pulled away, Yosuke sat up and got on his knees, reaching out to him, as though he were chasing Yu’s desire in fear it would wane.  His hair was sticking to his forehead and his pupils were blown black with lust, and he was putting his hands on him again, those needy, searching fingers grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back.  

“Are you okay with this?”  Yosuke asked as he nudged him all the way to the ground.  

Yu was still panting, but he nodded drunkenly, letting Yosuke’s weight take him over and the other boy take control.  This, Yu thought, he could do for a while.  

Yosuke did not hover over the top of him like Yu had to done to him.  Instead, he settled across the top of his legs and began kissing his stomach, his ribs, breathing in his scent, hands tracing his hips - eyes closed in complete reverence.  

“Yosuke . . .”  

His mouth felt so soft, so good, pressing heated kisses to his skin.  It also felt incredibly intimate, having Yosuke put his mouth on him in such a way, so lovingly.  It felt more intimate even than kissing his mouth had, although he wasn’t sure why.  He felt exposed like this, in a way, lying chest-bare before him - and yet never more loved.

Yosuke looked up at him as he continued - brown eyes lit with a distant fire - and slid his hand over to continue massaging his erection.  With that look in his eyes, the hints of a dare and a plea swirling together in a single effort, Yu didn’t think he’d ever get his heart to stop thrumming like this.   He could only force his throat to catch the moan that begged to rip itself free.  He swallowed it down and let his gaze bore into Yosuke’s in the brief few seconds their eyes were locked.  

With his hand still palming Yu’s erection, Yosuke turned his attention back to lavishing his stomach with kisses.  His breath tickled the area just beneath his belly button and Yu gasped, and then Yosuke drug his lips across his skin to plant an open-mouth kiss to his hipbone.  Yu could feel his tongue dart out and lick him there.  He let out a shaky breath, praying that he remain in control of himself.  Yosuke fondling him off and on for the past ten minutes was starting to reveal itself to be one of his greatest weaknesses - which made him consider, with humor, that ten minutes ago he didn’t know that he’d ever have the chance to experience Yosuke fondling him.

Operating only on instinct at this point, Yu ran his fingers through Yosuke’s disheveled hair.  As soon as he registered the silky texture of his hair and his scalp beneath his fingertips, a shiver rushed through him.  

Unexpectedly, Yosuke shivered, too.  He let out a hot breath against his wet hipbone, his eyes with an ignited spark darting up to meet Yu’s.  

The flush deepened across his cheeks as, silently, he intertwined his fingers in the hand Yu held to his head and _pressed_ .  He kept his eyes lowered and kissed his skin again, picking up a little speed.  Yu thought he must have been telling him not to let go.  So, he agreed, and combed his fingers through his hair again, this time with more resolve.  He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but Yosuke was _leaning into_ it, kissing his stomach all over and testing Yu’s grip in his hair.  

Yu held his breath and curled his fingers gingerly, tugging ever so slightly, just enough to feel it pull.  

That got an _immediate_ reaction out of Yosuke, who gasped and altogether melted, allowing himself in an instant to be handled.  Yu’s cock strained like mad against Yosuke’s palm.  Shame burned down Yosuke’s face and neck at the visible realization of how much he’d liked that, how close he’d been to moaning.  He peered up at Yu again and his partner registered the silent request ghosting over his lashes, his lips hovering over Yu’s naval, tongue slowly flicking out and tasting skin.

Yu pulled his hair again and Yosuke _groaned._

Okay.  This was a lot.  They were finding out a lot, Yu noted.

Nervously, they both instantly began laughing.  That eased the tension some, much to Yu’s relief, as they were both growing more self-conscious with every forward step.

“Um,”  Yosuke started but didn’t finish.  

Yu hummed a short laugh and pulled his hair again, and Yosuke grunted like that felt good.

Yu couldn’t help but laugh again, his chest warming at the look on his friend’s face.  Damn, but Yosuke was _bright_ pink.  He was laughing and avoiding his eyes and his breath was tickling his skin. “I, uh, don’t know why that feels so good.”  

Yu bit his lip to keep down another chuckle.   “Try it on me,” he suggested.

In order to swallow down his embarrassment, Yosuke glided a hand up and tugged on a fistful of Yu’s hair.  It didn’t hurt at all, but Yosuke’s strong grip did yank pretty roughly on the tight string of arousal that lined his body.

“That does feel good,” he confirmed.  He toyed with the idea of asking him to do it again, actually, but decided to save that for another time.

Gingerly, Yosuke unwound his hand from Yu’s hair and continued to kiss and lick at his partner’s hips.  Yu tightened his grip in Yosuke’s hair and tugged a few more times as his lips drifted their attention over certain ~~ticklish~~ sensitive areas.  And eventually, Yosuke’s teeth started teasing the lip of his boxers, scraping gently along his skin with the slight threat of pulling them down.  He was doing it so carefully Yu wondered if this was how Yosuke had decided to ask for permission.  

What he had the _urge_ to do was pull down his boxers himself and let Yosuke take him in his mouth.  

What he decided to do instead was speak up.

“Yosuke, are you sure you want to do this _now_?”

Instantly, Yosuke halted, face still turned down towards the boy’s stomach.  He breathed quiet laughter over his skin before sitting up completely, effectively removing Yu’s hand from his hair and shattering the mood.  

“Actually?  I’m super nervous,” he admitted, lowly.  He was trying to smile but Yu could see right through it.  “I was . . . hoping it wasn’t showing.”  He sounded ashamed, and Yu desperately hoped he wasn’t.

“It wasn’t; that’s why I asked.”  He was suddenly very relieved he’d said something.  

Yosuke gave him a half-hearted grin and scratched the back of his head.  

They sat tight like that for several seconds before it occurred to Yu to offer an alternative to their current activity.  

“Why don’t we cool down?  Pick up the curry and relax for a while?”

At that, Yosuke nodded readily, as though the idea were already formulating in the back of his own mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just . . . they're just dorks what can I say. Most people can just fool around NO not these two.


	3. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to move on with their evening but woops, they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last one's a mite shorter. Honestly I don't know how anyone can keep these things under 1,000 words because I certainly tried and failed hard.
> 
> ***REVISED 12/18/17 because I forgot super crucial information that probably ruined the fic for many, many people and even though the damage is done I still need to fix it. -______-***

They picked themselves up and adjusted their clothes; Yu collected and re-donned his shirt.  Yosuke’s cheeks were still flushed and both their pants were tented, but already the dangerous coil of arousal in Yu’s gut was starting to unwind itself.  The both of them just needed some time to adjust to this new turn of events.  Yu was sure if they had continued one of their hearts would have inevitably exploded.

In the kitchen, Yu located the biggest tupperware dish they had and helped Yosuke pour in the remainder of the curry (boy, did he make a lot).  It was enough for leftovers for probably most of the week.  Yu suggested that he make the chicken they had in the fridge to go with it when they ran out of rice.  Yosuke agreed, voice and hands still a little unsteady.  Afterwards - and after a small tussle over cleaning the kitchen which ended in a tie - Yosuke washed the dishes while Yu dried them and put them up.  

It wasn’t until Yu was standing still, drying his hands and looking around the apartment in displacement, that it actually hit him - he and Yosuke were a “thing” now.  Yosuke had actually confessed to him, against all odds, and Yu was living a dream he never thought he would.  He didn’t know what they should do now.  Do they tell everyone?  Their friends?  Should he take Yosuke out on a date?  

Were they . . . _boyfriends_?

“Y-you okay?”  Yosuke was looking at him as innocently as he ever had, worried brown eyes wide and unblinking.  Yu was curious if Yosuke had processed this entire thing yet, or if it was going to hit him sometime later, maybe even the next day.  Maybe he would wake up first thing in the morning and start freaking out.  

He smiled to himself.  He wasn’t worried.  He was in love and in a relationship for the first time in his life - and no matter how much freaking out took place down the road, he knew neither one of them were going anywhere.  

“Yeah.  I’m good.”  He meant it.  “I’m really good, actually.”  

Yosuke smiled and looked down at his socks and back up again.  “Good.”  

And Yu could tell that he meant it, too.

 

\---

 

Relaxing after picking up dinner had not gone as planned.  

It had started out on track.  Yosuke picked up the game they’d both been playing off and on since they moved in and handed Yu a controller.  But since he’d planted himself right next to Yu on the couch - the proximity much too close for friendship level - it was only a matter of time before Yu discarded his controller on the table and began trying to distract Yosuke by kissing his neck.

He had expected a little resistance.  Maybe a “Hey, dude, I’m trying to-” whatever it was.  But instead what he got, was Yosuke gasping and shutting his eyes, controller already loosening in his grip before he let it fall to the floor.  Yu just about pounced on him at that.  He held the boy’s neck to his mouth with one hand and drug his teeth along a tendon, then up alongside his jaw to nibble at his earlobe.   

“Shit . . .!”  Yosuke’s voice was vibrating rivulets into Yu’s lips, which he kept planted on Yosuke’s skin as much as possible.  

Yosuke started pulling at him, his shirt, and Yu wasn’t sure if he was trying to get him to move or if he just needed something to hold.  He took the initiative anyway, getting up on his knees and separating Yosuke’s so he could slide between them, getting them into a position much like the one from before.  At the new angle, Yosuke’s back had no place to go but the couch seat.  His torso bounced as he landed, his hair splayed out on the cushion, his chest rising and falling with quickening breath, and Yu scooted up against him to press their pelvises together.  

Yosuke was thin and easy to maneuver.  His skinny legs felt good on either side of him, felt perfect, actually, as he nestled in between them.  He dove into the boy’s neck once more, kissing and sucking and getting Yosuke to make these brilliant gasps that bounced off the walls of their living room.  To think, he was actually fooling around with _Yosuke_ on their _couch_.  

“Please tell me this is going somewhere,” Yosuke begged, his hips meeting Yu’s when they began to buck a little.  He could immediately tell that Yosuke was fully hard again.  

Yu chuckled into the boy’s skin, snaking a hand up his body to wind in Yosuke’s hair.  “Where do you want it to go?”  

He tugged.  

Yosuke gasped and moaned.  “Just - holy _shit_ , dude - please.   _Please_.”  

“That isn’t a direction.”  Yu released his hair and sat up, rocking his hips into Yosuke’s and beginning a rhythm they could both feel urge them further along, their goals narrowing by the second.  

Yosuke was breathtaking beneath him.  He was breathtaking on an average day, of course, but the color in his skin and his furrowed brow lined in sweat and his cock beating through his pants were quickly undoing the remainder of his control.  How had he gotten this lucky?

“Uh, wherever you want?  Anything would be awesome.”  

Yosuke’s hands were hovering, unsure what to grab and where. His eyes were slowly sliding shut as the weight of his arousal began to bear down on him, as his voice and breath shook.

Yu chuckled lightly.  “You’re awfully compliant, you know.”

He jerked his hips into Yosuke’s sharply and the boy yelped helplessly. His fist instantly clenched the side of the couch in a white-knuckled grip as he tried to hold himself together.

“Yeah, okay, so I guess I’m a bitch in bed? Whatever - just _please_ partner, please, God . . .”

Yu’s next laugh was much more audible and he was sure he looked quite smug, but he couldn’t help it.  He smoothed his fingers over Yosuke’s thighs and up towards his stomach, lifting the lip of his shirt while his cock pressed firmly into the other boy’s erection. Yosuke exhaled, tried to angle his hips just so.

Before Yu had a chance to catch himself, his hands were already unbuckling Yosuke’s belt. They were shaking even though he wasn’t nervous.  No, not nervous, he was just excited.  Terrified and excited.  He fished the belt from the loops, sending it flinging feet away, and started ripping at the button.  Yosuke’s pants were taught and the button was pulled tighter than it should have been, but he got it undone.  And with trembling fingers, he finally jerked down Yosuke’s zip to reveal his gray plaid boxers - the front of which barely restrained his erection as it jutted proudly, extending skyward as soon it was freed from the lip of his pants.

He was long; Yu thought he might be longer than him.  Not that it really mattered - although . . . Yu wondered, sinfully, how would that feel inside of him? Would that amount of length hurt or feel good?

Shit, he was getting _way_ ahead of himself.  He took a shallow breath and decided to turn his concentration towards just touching him for now.

Yosuke had grown suspiciously quiet. Yu glanced up at his face after having stared at his groin for who knew how long.  Yosuke was biting his bottom lip (probably to keep all the sounds in) and looked both aroused and nervous at the same instant.  

“Can I touch you?”  He figured asking first wouldn’t hurt, although his hands were already stroking his length through his boxers and subconsciously trying to find the opening.  Yosuke had just begged him to go further, but that didn’t mean he was fully prepared for Yu to do so.  

“Yeah.”  Yosuke nodded, licking his lips and holding his breath.

Yu immediately found the opening in question and pulled it away, allowing his full length to rise through, pulsing and blushing and warm. Yu grabbed ahold of it with bated breath. He began stroking like he normally did with a slight twist, fascinated by the way Yosuke twitched in his palm exuberantly, how uniquely “Yosuke” his member behaved.

“Mm . . .!” Yosuke was squeaking back his moans, swallowing loudly, his hips fluidly sliding into Yu’s rhythm.

God he looked amazing. The scent of his precum wafting to his brain was so potent Yu was intoxicated by it, his mouth watering and lips quivering.  He stroked him a few more times - a little roughly, more roughly than he’d meant to, but still good because Yosuke groaned and his head shot up in sudden pleasure - and as his eyes studied his face pulled tight and flushed - Yu had the sudden urge to go even further, against all better judgment.

“C-can I . . .?”

_Fuck you?  Can you fuck me?  Can I just put my mouth around your_ \--

Yosuke stared back at him with clouded eyes, drowned in awe and breathless wonder.  The words seemed to fly right over his head but he still nodded vaguely anyway, like he’d agree to just about anything that came out of Yu’s mouth.

Yu glanced back at his expression several more times before he ducked his head, waiting for Yosuke to snap out of it and ask him what he meant.  But he found out roughly twenty seconds later, when Yu lowered his mouth towards the head of his dick and tentatively licked the underside of his glans.  

Yosuke got it then.

“ _Holy_ shit . . . !” His hips stuttered and tensed.

So Yu did it again, because he knew _that_ couldn’t have been a bad sign.  Yosuke sounded like he might die, though.  He was hissing and so tense Yu could practically feel his heartbeat pulse in his grip.

“Yu . . . !”

Even though Yosuke wasn’t looking at him, having slammed his eyes shut, Yu smiled at him anyway.  

Yu’d watched his fair share of blowjobs in porn, so he had a healthy amount of confidence on how to proceed, despite zero real-life experience.  But with the way Yosuke reacted to a few licks, he was even more confident on how it would end.

He started out slow (there were no amount of blow-jobs on film that could fully prepare him for the real thing, after all).  He drug his tongue up the entire underside of his dick.  He’d seen that once and always wondered how it would feel.  Yosuke _barely_ stopped the whine from escaping that time, shivering when Yu’s tongue left him. The taste was . . . _interesting_.  Actually, Yu found it sort of endearing.  He wasn’t surprised to find out he tasted at least a little like the rest of his skin.  

He licked his lips before starting a series of wet, sloppy kisses all the way up the side of his cock that yielded beautiful groans from Yosuke that lasted until his tongue was flicking thickly at the head.  

“Ngh!  Nnnngh, Yu . . .”

. . . Would Yosuke even be able to last a full blow job?  Yu half-prepared himself to back away at any moment when his friend inevitably came before he could even get to the “blowing” part.  He sat up and stroked him for a minute or so, hoping that would ease him back down from the ledge.  Yosuke was still trembling, but at least he could look at him now.  He met him with an unsteady gaze, lashes fluttering and finally closing again as he resigned himself once again to the pleasure coursing through him ( _that he’s never felt before,_ Yu reminded himself).

Yu licked his lips and went back down again, rolling his tongue around the head slowly, appreciating the way Yosuke’s hips bucked in his grip.  He moaned again, so loudly, and it lasted so long Yu was momentarily concerned if their neighbors might be able to hear it.  He thought, humorously, that it might be fun if they did.  Of course, Yosuke would absolutely _die_.  

When a large dose of precum ran down the outside of his fist, Yu thought it might be time to start getting to the good part.  He slid his tongue along the underside of his cock again and slowly took him in, overly cautious about tucking back his teeth.  There was no way he was going to screw this up, not on his first try and not with Yosuke of all people.  

Yosuke gasped and raised his head again to look down at what Yu was doing.  Yu couldn’t focus on him, trying to pool all of his uncanny concentration into this one task, and soon, Yosuke was as deep within his mouth as he could comfortably go.  Yu was willing to make this a little _uncomfortable_ for himself, but the last thing he wanted to was to gag and ruin the moment.  His lips formed a wet seal around him and he began to ride up and down his length, his tongue dragging up the side of his cock all the while.  When he reached the head, he’d flick his tongue over it in rapid succession.  Yosuke bucked again -- fairly wildly -- but Yu was able to hold him down with the hand that he wasn’t using to steady the base of Yosuke’s member.

“Ngh god fuck, Yu-”  Yosuke’s voice sounded dark - angry, Yu thought, although he liked to believe he knew better.

He carried on, bobbing his head in an easy rhythm that cause Yosuke’s hips to settle down some and relax into the movement.  He let out a long breath that to Yu sounded dangerously close to some form of warning, and he wondered if he ran his tongue around his head like this one more time if he would feel--

Yosuke’s hips bucked once, jerking so roughly Yu _did_ gag, and he heard the sound of Yosuke apologizing frantically as a warm salt taste flooded his mouth.  He started to swallow and almost immediately regretted it.  It was such a strong flavor; he hadn’t expected it to taste so differently from precum.  He took it all in anyway (much over a lack of what to do otherwise), and as he continued to swallow, he found the delightful groaning and Yosuke’s shaking hand wrapping snuggly in his hair were well worth the taste.  

When he eased Yosuke’s spent cock out from between his lips and looked up at him, he almost didn’t recognize the sight.  Yosuke was panting and absolutely drenched in sweat.  The warm blush that had been bruising his cheeks all night had now overtaken the rest of his face, tinting his ears and nose, even his neck was prickled with a shade of pink.  His eyes didn’t look so distant anymore, as they stared at him in disbelief while Yu licked his lips and swallowed the remainder of Yosuke’s essence.  

“Dude,” his voice croaked, squeaky and spent.  “If I didn’t love you before . . .”

Yu couldn’t help himself.  He chuckled silently and dropped his head onto Yosuke’s stomach, the waning erection falling against his cheek (Yu kissed it and Yosuke flinched), while his own urgency continued to pound demandingly between his legs.  “I’m glad you liked it.”  

“Liked it?”  Yosuke was still panting.  “Partner, that was . . .”  He flustered and failed to finish, his lungs still struggling to catch up.  “That was . . .”

And then all at once, Yosuke seemed to go calm.  His breathing slowed and his chest stilled, and he raised both his hands so they covered his face - his eyes - and he said nothing else.  

Yu rose onto his hands and towered over him, so Yosuke’s face was level with his, and gently tugged on one of his wrists.  He didn’t expect to have to tug as hard as he did in order to remove one of them; it seemed Yosuke really was trying to hide his face.  

Yu whispered his name quietly, and finally both of Yosuke’s hands relented and let themselves be pulled back.  His face was red but - although Yu couldn’t see any tears - his eyes were large and wet and he was blinking, and Yu could tell.  He could just tell.

Tenderly, he smoothed back a portion of Yosuke’s bangs from his forehead, lowering his own so they connected.  “I love you.”  

Yosuke had closed his eyes and remained quiet, but he still smiled slightly.  He leaned up an inch and pressed their lips together, warm and raw from all their activity (and Yu was just now realizing how sore the edges of his mouth were).  

“I’m a real moodkiller, huh.”  Yosuke sniffed.  

In order to disprove his theory, Yu took a hold of one of Yosuke’s hands and guided it to his still hard cock, a coy smile playing over his lips when Yosuke’s breath hitched at the feel of it.  “I wouldn’t say that.”  

Yosuke shook Yu’s hand from his and started tugging on the strappings of the boy’s jeans, his voice trembling and low.  “W-would you be upset if I just-”  He pulled the zip down with a little extra effort and fished Yu’s cock out from his boxer’s opening, immediately starting up a steady rhythm that had Yu’s chest locked in an iron grip.  “-did this for a little while?”  

He choked his answer - because his lungs wouldn’t open for air.  He felt them fail, felt his body buckle to Yosuke’s skill.  He moaned something, he thought, but was too preoccupied with getting his hips in rhythm to Yosuke’s dexterous wrist.  This felt _so_ much better than anything Yu had done to himself.  

Yosuke grinned beneath him, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips as he gazed up at Yu with hunger, with something Yu thought could, perhaps, be surrender.  He whispered Yosuke’s name again and the boy’s brows furrowed, his expression urging Yu along with every jerk, every twist he gave.   Each second that passed, his balls tightened, his orgasm already building behind them.  If Yosuke kept up at this pace, at this length, he would come soon, he would come all over this beautiful boy’s stomach - this perfect creature - whose shirt was still on - whose shirt - wait - fuck - _fuck_ -!

Yu’s hands flung into action, scrambling to lift the bulk of Yosuke’s shirt up to his chest, his tight skin gleaming with a thin film of sweat as Yu unloaded onto it, coming so hard he physically grunted (something he never did alone).  The orgasm ripped through him, swift and powerful.  It lined every blood vessel, every bit of sinew, until he was left shaking, no strength left in his limbs to hold him over his boyfriend - who was also panting, and shaking, and hard again.

He collapsed.  He was a little shocked that he felt so drained - but then his orgasms didn’t usually feel like that.  His elbows buckled and at the last second he steered himself between Yosuke and the back of the couch and crashed, the aftershocks of his orgasm rolling through him, with his arm slung across Yosuke’s chest, his crumpled-up shirt.  

They laid like that together for several minutes before Yu realized he was starting to fall asleep.  He started when Yosuke shifted as he turned his head to face him.  Yu blinked his eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of one of them.

“Wow, already falling asleep, huh?”  Yosuke was trying to sound offended but it wasn’t selling.  His wide grin made sure of that.

“Sorry, Yosuke.  I guess I have had a long week.”  

Yosuke’s grin moved to one side of his face.  “Well, I guess I can let it slide in that case.”  He bumped their noses together and Yu moved to kiss him.

Just as their lips touched, Yosuke suddenly jerked back. “Oh, shit!”  His arm flung to the ground by the couch and picked up the long-forgotten controller he’d abandoned when Yu had derailed their course.  “I totally forgot this was on!”  

Both their characters had died, but neither one of them was surprised.  Yosuke let out a regretful, mopey sort of groan and shut the game off, dropping the controller right back where it was on the floor.  “Oh well.”  

“Eh, it was worth it,” Yu prodded, tightening his hold around the boy’s chest and snuggling into his neck.  His skin was quickly becoming an easy addiction.  Yu could already tell it was going to be tough lasting a day without this.

“ _So_ worth it,” Yosuke agreed, humming sleepily when Yu’s lips traced his pulse and kissed it.  “Hey.”

“Mmm.”

“Are we . . . are we boyfriends?”  

Hearing that word come out of Yosuke’s mouth instantly caused Yu’s heart to flicker to life.  

“I believe that’s the clinical term for it, yes.”  He kissed up Yosuke’s neck to his jaw, suckling along its sharp, prominent edge.  

“Ngh, good.  Cause I really wanna do that again.”  

Yosuke’s legs shifted.  Yu peered down his torso and the mess they'd made to his exposed cock still beating hard against his stomach.  It was half-covered by his boxers, but very evident.     

“Oh?  You don’t say?”  He wrapped a snug fist around his length, slowly pumping him with a teasing flick of his wrist.  Yosuke gasped and his breath stuttered as he exhaled.  

“I-I didn’t mean . . . you don’t have to do it right _now_.”  There was laughter in Yosuke’s voice, but his eyes were already closing, and his heart was going, Yu could hear, as he pressed his ear to his chest and counted the beats as they began accelerating.  Yu wanted this, too, wanted to be pressed up against him and feel his body react and shudder and tense, wanted to taste his skin as it grew saltier, hear his moans up close.  

“It’s fine,” he panted, as his own heart began picking up.  “I want to.”  

Yosuke’s arm came around his waist and held him tightly as Yu picked up the speed, groaning whenever Yu jerked a little too enthusiastically. Yu took it all in, the soft grunts buried deep in his throat that were born as tiny squeaks before evolving into guttural, passionate moans that left his throat in waves, blissfully, cementing their bodies together so tightly Yu would have been content to spend the rest of his life here if it meant this was what he got:  his best friend.  Forever.  

_I’ll always want to._

At last.  

  
_fin_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand now why they call this hell.


End file.
